


Can We Keep Him?

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, Jupiter (Band), Kamijo, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gags, Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hizaki knew that Kamijo would give him only the best of all presents for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> A short Hizaki birthday fic.

Being guided by the hands on his shoulders, Hizaki kept his eyes closed. “Okay, you can open them.” Kamijo’s lips brushed against his ear, then he did as he was told. On the bed, Teru sat bounded around his wrists, hands above his head, legs spread, showing off his erect cock that was wrapped up with a red bow, and complete with a gag in his mouth. An anal plug was also pushed inside of him, a trail of lube leaking from his entrance.

Hizaki tried his best not to laugh, instead his face flushed and he turned around to face Kamijo. “Teru is my birthday present?” The boy had become a recent obsession of his after he met him at the park that Kamijo had taken him to not long ago. With a pale complexion, eyes that bore a certain kind of innocence, Hizaki knew that he had to have him. Kamijo being the considerate lover he was knew just exactly what he wanted for his birthday.

Giving him a nod, Kamijo rested one hand on Hizaki’s lower back, urging him closer to his present. Not knowing if Teru was here on his free will or not sent a surge of excitement through him. It didn’t matter because here he was, like an offering, to do whatever he wanted with him as he pleased.

Teru whimpered as Hizaki crawled over to him, still dressed in an evening gown. Settling between the boy’s legs, he saw that the bow around his cock was more than that, a cock ring. Turning his gaze behind him, he smiled at Kamijo, who sat on the end of the bed, idly stroking the front of his pants.

Flicking his tongue over the tip of Teru’s cock, the boy shuddered and tried to close his legs, but Hizaki held his thighs down. Teru tasted better than he thought, he couldn’t help but eagerly suck on the head of his cock, while his own hardened underneath his dress.

“How does he taste?” Kamijo’s deep voice brought him out of his trance. Pulling away from Teru, a string of saliva still connected his swollen lips to the boy’s erection. 

“So good.” Half moaning, Hizaki turned to Kamijo, breaking the strand of spit. His lover trailed a hand into his pants.

Bringing his attention back to the boy, he could see that he was indeed afraid. It put a devilish smile on his face as he leaned back down and took him back into his mouth. His fingers moved to the plug, which he twisted slightly, earning him a strangled moan from Teru. Once he pulled the plug free with a wet pop, cum oozed out of his hole. 

Knowing that Kamijo must have sampled him first, Hizaki moved forward lapping it up before pushing his tongue inside the tight heat, moaning. The mixture of Teru’s taste and his lover’s seed was enticing, he couldn’t help but grip Teru’s thighs tighter, trying to go deep inside him of him as he could.

Normally he would be able to do this for hours, but the strain off his aching cock made him sit up, swiping the back of his hand over his puffy wet lips. He could hear Kamijo’s breathing deepen and the sound of him fisting his cock. Lifting his dress, Hizaki revealed his bare thighs and erection. 

Without resistance, his cock slid right into Teru, making the boy wither underneath him. It was a rare occasion for him to enter any body. When he could, he savored every moment. Even though he knew this time he wouldn’t be lasting long at all. Just looking at Teru was enough to make him cum, not to mention how tight his ass was around his cock.

“Hizaki, fuck him.” He didn’t even realize he had completely stopped until he heard Kamijo’s command.

With a roll of his hips, he started a slow rhythm, kneeling between Teru’s legs, as they wrapped around his back. Teru had tears running down his cheeks, maybe they were from pleasure, but Hizaki liked to think that it was because he was crying of pain. 

A jagged thrust and he groaned, mumbling incoherent words. He knew this was it; Kamijo’s name fell from his lips as he emptied his release inside of Teru. The bed dipped behind him, he felt Kamijo fingering his entrance. Barely pulling out of Teru, he felt Kamijo push inside him along side his fingers.

He cried out, his face falling on top of Teru’s abdomen as Kamijo’s brutal thrusts continued into him. It made his orgasm last longer, even when he came down from it, Hizaki felt like he was on cloud nine. The fingers were removed, Kamijo’s hands dug into Hizaki’s ass cheeks, spreading them wide so he could watch his cock slide in and out of Hizaki.

Kamijo let him move down some, so he could take Teru’s cock back into his mouth. Tasting him while feeling his lover deep inside of him was a fantasy of his come true, his cock already waiting for a release again. Each thrust had him rubbing against the bed, making him a constant whining mess. Without touching his erection, he came against the bed sheets, moaning around Teru’s cock.

When he felt Kamijo pull out, he rolled over next to Teru and his lover didn’t waste anytime as he slid into the boy. The tears were falling even harder now from Teru. Hizaki removed the bow along with the cock ring, finally unwrapping his present, making sure his face was close. Not a moment sooner, cum squirted against his cheek, he moved making sure to catch the rest in his mouth. There was so much of it that Hizaki couldn’t have been happier. 

Grunting, Kamijo stilled his hips and came inside of Teru for the second time. Nuzzling his face into Teru’s sticky stomach, Hizaki sighed.

“Did you like your present?” Kamijo smiled down at him, placing a kiss on his cum stained lips.

Hizaki could only hum in reply, letting Kamijo move to bite down on his neck. A ritual after every time they had sex. His eyes fluttered as the pain in his neck made him feel even higher. Teru started sobbing through his gag next to them; Kamijo paid no attention to him as he continued to feed. 

Kamijo withdrew from his neck, showing off his bloody lips. On instinct, Hizaki sat up and licked his lover’s lips clean. “Can we keep him for awhile? He really does taste so fucking good.”

“Yes, love.” Kamijo kissed him on the cheek.

Now that Teru was shaking, Hizaki knew for sure that he was afraid and relished in his fear. Both Kamijo and him thrived on terror and sex from others. What made them different was that Kamijo fed on blood while Hizaki…

Loved to feed from everything that a sexual encounter entailed. And Teru was a whole damn buffet.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaaaah! I wrote this in 30 mintues. I'm such a slacker, I haven't been writing anything. Sorry! ^^; Hopefully it was still enjoyable! That whole Hizaki and Teru part was forleifang666! I know that it was only supposed to be Kamijo/Hizaki....but sorry! Haha!


End file.
